Torn
by twilight-the-way
Summary: O/s, AH. Came to me in a dream :  Bella is pregnant but whose is it? He husband Jacob's or her secret lover's? When everything is revealed what happens to Bella, her secret lover, her husband and her unborn child?


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Twilight. I will repeat this in my head until I believe it :)

"Congratulations."

The doctor's words rang in my head. The blood left my body and I felt a thin sheen of sweat cover my skin. My throat felt lumpy and dry. I couldn't breathe. Even though I had vomited less than an hour ago I felt like vomiting again right now.

"Are you okay Mrs Black?" The doctor asked looking confused as to why I wasn't jumping around with joy.

My head was still hurling and my body felt sick. "It's not his." was all I managed to get out.

"Oh." was her quiet response. Now she understood.

Having a baby was a fantastic miracle which I would have enjoyed had I was not in an affair.

The doctor wrote something down and told me I could go so I walked stiffly out the doctor's practice and into my truck. Jake and I had made reservations at restaurant for our anniversary. My mind was hardly on the road but I managed to make it to the restaurant only getting honked at once.

"Hey Jake." I said kissing him as I sat down. His expression looked concerned when he saw how jittery I was.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked. He had seen me vomit this morning and I had told him about my doctor's appointment.

Not wanting to ruin my attempt at comfort with my voice I just nodded.

Jake seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject to work and told me the garage was doing. He was glad he had hired Seth. Seth was a bit young but very eager to learn and a generally happy kid.

"The waiter came with the bill at the end and as usual he gave me a look over. This wasn't unexpected. This usually happened when we went out but never before had I ever returned the look.

What's more was that I liked what I saw and I just wanted him to touch me. As he leaned down to take the bill I kissed him forcefully until a cough ripped us apart.

"Bella?" Jake asked concerned I started shaking.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered my apology as the dazed man walked off.

"What was that?"Jake asked.

"I don't know I'm just horny." I admitted in a whisper.

"How about we go home and you can release some of that on your loving husband?" Jake said grinning although underneath I could see he was a bit confused and angry.

"Mhmmm..." I nodded licking my lips and Jake's smile became more genuine and I felt a little better because I really was horny and wanted Jake in me right now.

Because we had taken two cars I had to go home by myself. Thankfully I was in a better state of mind for driving and so drove home safely and without any honking. Somehow I also made it home faster than Jake, probably because of my eagerness.

Slowly I made my way through the house to the bedroom where I would wait for Jake. Lying on the bed I waited wondering how everything was going to work out with the baby when I heard a car pull in and footsteps.

"In here." I called to Jake and heard his footsteps come towards the bedroom.

Before I could get the words out to greet Jake I saw the figure that stood over me beside the bed and it was not Jacob. It was _him_.

"Edward, what are you...?" I started to ask but he interrupted me by kissing me forcefully only breaking apart to say his own words.

"Leave him. If you came looking for me then he is not enough. Choose me." He begged and I couldn't say anything. He resumed his kissing his hands moving down my neck to my chest when he started to undo the buttons of my blouse.

Immediately I started to forget what was wrong with this scenario and why I should stop. This need consumed me and it was all I could think about until I heard Jake's strangled voice call my name.

"Bella?"

The words started pouring out of me.

"I'm sorry Jake, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm pregnant, he might be the father. I'm sorry." I apologised over and over again in between sobs.

The room fell silent at my admission. Jake took a deep breath and left the room.

Without thinking I ran out after him. He was sitting on the couch looking at the photo album we kept on the coffee table.

"Jake." I cried sitting next to him, needing him close.

'When did you start... the whole thing?" Jake asked calmly and I gulped.

"Four months ago." I admitted.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Edward." I heard the smooth velvety voice from behind me answer.

"Why Bella?" Jake asked pained.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"I thought you were better than this Bella. Why didn't you stop it?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want to." I admitted. Jake sighed.

"Do you want me? Do you want a divorce?" Jake asked.

"I want you. I want both of you." I said sobbing. Everything was wrong and I felt torn. Jake was asking me to pick one of them and I couldn't. I loved them both.

"You can't have us both." Jake sighed and I nodded knowing logically that I would indeed have to choose but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

Jake saw my hesitation and nodded as though that was an answer enough. You can stay here for a while if you need to but I want a divorce." Jake said still calm and I nodded the tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"What about custody?" Edward spoke up.

"Unless the babies mine I don't want it." Jake said and Edward nodded but didn't look like he shared the view.

"We should have a custody hearing in a couple of months." Edward suggested and Jake nodded.

This wasn't the way it was meant to be and I didn't like hearing my baby talked about as an object so I made my plans. If they would act like this I wouldn't stay. Neither of them could have her or him.

Edward left and I went to the bed to sleep. Jacob made a bed on the couch and I a wave of guilt, sadness and tears washed over me for my lost husband. He couldn't hear my tears or if he could he ignored them.

In the middle of the night I felt a weight settle on Jacob's side of the bed and I let out an exhale of relief. He didn't wrap his arm around me though like I wished he would but I didn't force him. Instead I just lied there enjoying the fact that he was with me.

In the early hours of the morning though I knew I had to leave and put my plan into action. Silently as I could I got out of bed and quietly went around the room collecting the stuff I would need and throwing it into duffel bags.

Looking at Jacob's sleeping form one last time I manoeuvred myself and the bags out of the door and into my truck knowing I wouldn't have much time before Jake heard the truck and went after me.

A tear fell down my cheek as I drove away from the house and Jacob towards Arizona. The thought that I was not alone was my only comfort.

*~*~*~* 5 years later *~*~*~*

"Mommy, when are we going home?" Emma asked as she sat at the counter drinking her milkshake.

"Sorry baby. Mummy still has to work for another hour." I said.

Working my way through college was hard but I had to do it I wanted to get my degree to become a teacher. My job wasn't really enough but luckily I had gotten a scholarship to a community college and my employer didn't have a problem with Emily staying with me at work.

"Table twelve Bella." Nattie, the diner's manager, called and I went over to table twelve.

After I had served table twelve I went back to the counter to check on Emma.

"And mummy's going to become a teacher at my school." Emma said talking to the person beside her.

"Emma, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" I asked coming out the other side of the counter so I could talk to Emma. I stopped short when I saw who she was talking to.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you." Edward answered as though it was that simple.

"It's been five years Edward." I said shaking my head determinedly.

"Arizona is a big place. I'm surprised I found you this soon." He said as though that explained it.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I knew you didn't like the rain in Forks and I remembered you living with your mum in Arizona and I knew you would come back here." He said and I didn't know what to say to that. He knew me, he came after me. He wanted me. What was I supposed to do?

"Mummy?" Emma said worried when I didn't talk causing both of us to look at her and Edward to look at her reddish brown hair, pale skin and green eyes in a new light.

"I'm alright honey." I promised Edward's eyes boring into mine with the silent question so I nodded.

"Daddy just took mommy by surprise." Edward told her and she looked at him questioningly.

"You're my daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." He nodded. Unsatisfied with that answer Emma turned to me and I nodded.

THE END

Thank you and review :)


End file.
